Grarrg
Grarrg ist der Kommandant der tyrannischen Truppen und verteidigte sein Land gegen den Monoceraptor. Er ist tyrannsicher Kampfmeister (Original: Tyrannian Battle Master) unter den sechs tyrannischen Ältesten und ein sehr furchteinflößender Gegner für die, die wünschen gegen ihn in der Kampfarena anzutreten. Erscheinung Er ist ein tyrannisches Grarrl. Seine Grundfarbe ist orange mit schwarzen Streifen unterschiedlicher Länge, die sich von seiner Kopfspitze bis zu seiner Schwanzspitze erstrecken. Die vordere Spitze seines Oberkiefers, direkt unter seinen Nasenlöchern, ist schwarz. Er hat gelbe Augen, seine Iris ist schwarz. An seinen Augenbrauen befinden sich auf jeder Seite drei Zacken. Vom hinteren Teil bis zur Mitte des Unterkiefers stehen weiße Dornen weg. Von hinten nach vorne werden diese immer kürzer. Am Schwanzende befindet sich eine Dornenkeule, mit jeweils drei Spitzen auf beiden Seiten. Grarrg wird meistens mit einer ausgerissenen Palme in den Pfoten dargestellt. Mit Erneuerung Tyrannias ist Grarrg wieder in der Hochebene zu sehen. Dort trägt er eine Art rotes Fell als Hose. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Grarrg ist sehr stark und ist vermutlich auch dementsprechend stolz. Dass er der stärkste Kämpfer von Tyrannia ist, zeigt sich darin, dass er tyrannischer Kampfmeister und Kommandant der tyrannischen Armee ist. Laut Gerüchten war er es, der das Lupe, das den Monoceraptor besiegte, trainierte. Demnach bildet er also auch Schüler aus. Er mag es scheinbar auch Scherze zu betreiben, da Sabre-X sogar eine eigene Regel hat, dass das erhaltene Stück Omelette nicht gefaltet und als alberner Hut getagen werden darf, was besonders für Grarrg gilt. Das zeigt, dass dieser, schon einmal ein gefaltetes Stück Omelette als Hut getragen haben muß. Im neugestalteten Tyrannia ist er im Rathaus mit Sabre-X und Kyruugi zu sehen. Dort hält er eine flammende Rede, wobei er in Richtung der Arena Tyrannias, beziehungsweise in Richtung des Schlachtfeldes des mysteriösen Obelisken zeigt. Er wirkt dabei auch sehr echauffiert. Dies könnte ein Hinweis darauf sein, dass er versuchte die anderen Ratsmitglieder davon zu überzeugen sich an dem Krieg um den Obelisken zu beteiligen, was wohl daran lag, dass es ein Krieg war, der inmitten Tyrannias stattfand, und und sie nichts getan hatten, außer das Gebiet abzuriegeln, als man nach den Ausgrabungen erkannte worum es sich dabei handelte, und sich sonst nicht weiter einmischte, auch nicht, als sechs Fraktionen sich um den besagten Obelisken zu bekämpfen. Tyrannische Invasion Die tyrannische Invasion begann eine Woche nach der Entdeckung Tyrannia's. Nachdem Myncha von seiner Expedition aus dem Norden Tyrannias zurückkehrt, und von der Zusammenrottung diverser Kreaturen berichtet, beruft Grarrg eine dringende Sitzung im Rathaus ein und schlägt die Idee vor, Neulinge für die tyrannische Armee zu rekrutieren, im Falle eines Angriffs. Grarrg's schlimmste Ängste wurden bestätigt, als die ersten Angriffe auf Tyrannia von Korbat-Kundschaftern begannen. Nach 5 Angriffswellen verschiedener Neopets, griff am darauf folgendem Tag, wie von ihm selbst angekündigt, der Monoceraptor an. Er war der Anführer der Invasion. Nachdem hunderte Soldaten gegen ihn kämpften und verloren, hat ein einziges Lupe den Sieg gegen den Monoceraptor errungen. Dessen Stimme erschallte während der Siegesfeier über Tyrannia, in dem er beschwor, daß er zurück kommen würde. Weitere Auftritte *Kampfarena: grarrg_left_closeattack.gif grarrg_left_defend.gif grarrg_left_hit.gif grarrg_left_rangedattack.gif : Grarrg ist, neben Sabre-X, der einzige der sechs Ältesten den man in der Kampfarena herausfordern kann. Seine Grundstärke liegt bei 100. Man erhält ihn per Zufallsereignis als Kampfarena-Gegner im Tyrannia-Rathaus. : *Kampfarena (offener Beta-Test): : Im offenen Beta-Test gibt es 3 Schwierigkeitsgrade für die Stärke des Gegners. Bei Grarrg ist es wie folgt: #Leicht: 100. #Mittel: 200. #Schwer: 300 thumb|left|Grarrg spielt GoGoGo! *GoGoGo: : Er ist an 8. Stelle der GoGoGo-Gegner. :: Der Tyrannianische Kampfmeister ist ein wirklich furchterregender Gegner. Er ist ein gemeiner Kartenspieler, der mit allen Wassern gewaschen ist. Er ist kaum zu schlagen. '' *Petseite: :: Auf der Petseite eines jeden Grarrls wird Grarrg als großes Vorbild beschrieben, gegen den jedes Grarrl einmal in seinem Leben kämpfen möchte.thumb|Profilbild :: ''"My hero is Grarrg, the Tyrannian Battle Master. He is so brave and strong that no one dares to cross him. Rumour has it that Grarrg trained the Lupe who beat the Monoceraptor and taught him everything he knew. :: (Owner's name) says that if I'm good and complete all my training, they will take me to Tyrannia to meet the great Grarrg himself!That would be the best thing in the whole world!" :: "Mein Held ist Grarrg, der tyrannische Kampfmeister. Er ist so mutig und stark, daß niemand es wagt ihm entgegen zu treten. Gerüchten zufolge hat Grarrg das Lupe trainiert, das den Monoceraptor besiegt hat und ihm alles beigebracht was er wußte. :: (Name des Besitzers) sagt, daß wenn ich gut bin und meine Ausbildung abgeschlossen habe, daß er / sie mich nach Tyrannia mitnimmt, um den großen Grarrg selbst zu treffen! Das wäre die allerbeste Sache auf der Welt!") :: thumb|left|Überschriftenwettbewerb Nr. 283 *Überschriftenwettbewerb: :: Grarrl kam beim Überschriftenwettbewerb Nr. 283 vor. *Hochebene Tyrannia's (erste Fassung): thumb|Hochebene Tyrannia's bei der Entdeckung Auch bei der Entdeckung Tyrannia's ist Grarrg auf der Hochebene Tyrannia's zu sehen. Anstatt in der Kampfarena zu stehen, die zu dem Zeitpunkt noch im Vulkan liegt, ist Grarrg neben einem Kriegszelt zu sehen. Im Kriegszelt wurden höchstwahrscheinlich Taktiken gegen die feindlichen Invasoren besprochen. Nach dem Ende der tyrannischen Invasion, verschwindet auch das Kriegszelt. *Hochebene Tyrannia's (zweite und dritte Fassung): :: Grarrl ist in der Arena Tyrannias zu sehen. Sein Gegner ist ein Grarrl-Soldat. Ty plateau 1 04.gif|Zweite Fassung der Hochebene Ty plateau 2 05.gif|Dritte Fassung der Hochebene *Hochebene Tyrannia's (vierte Fassung): : Mit der Erneuerung Tyrannias ist Grarrg wieder in der Hochebene zu sehen. Allerdings befindet er sich diesmal mit Sabre-X und Kyruggi im Rathaus. Dort trägt er eine Art rotes Fell als Hose, wie sie nur für Chombys erhältlich ist, und hält eine flammende Rede.Er zeigt dabei Richtung der Arena Tyrannias, beziehungsweise in Richtung des mysteriösen Obelisken und dem Schlachtfeld. Hochebene Tyrannias.png|Tyrannische Hochebene 82 council plateau.png|Rathaus Trivia *thumb|Grarrg-MedailleJeder der mindestens einmal in der Kampfarena während der tyrannischen Invasion gewonnen hatte, bekam 10.000 Neopunkte und eine Medaille als Trophäe. Diese hat Grarrg als Motiv. *Jedes starke und talentierte Grarrl kann die Bezeichnung Kampfmeister erhalten. Da Grarrg als tyrannischer Kampfmeister bekannt ist, ist er wohl das stärkste Grarrl von ganz Tyrannia. *Auf den Petseiten eines jeden Grarrls steht, dass es Grarrg war der das Lupe trainierte, das den Finalschlag gegen den Monoceraptor schaffte. *Er scheint gerne Späße mit seinem Anteil des Riesen-Omelettes zu machen, da Sabre-X eine eigene Regel hat, dass das Stück Omelette nicht gefaltet und als albener Hut getragen werden darf, mit dem Zusatz, dass dies besonders für Grarrg gelte. *Bei der tyrannischen Invasion, wie auch beim Krieg um den Obelisken, konnte man als Zufallsereignis Grarrg über den Weg laufen, der an einem vorbei stapfte und etwas über Krieg murmelte. **Bei einem weiteren Zufallsereignis, sagt Grarrg zu einem, dass man ihnen in ihrer Armee helfen kann, und erhöht einem den Rang, sprich die tyrannischen Armee- Punkte, wenn man welche hat, was nur der Fall ist, wenn man an der tyrannischen Invasion beteiligt war. *Von seiner Haltung im Rathaus ausgehend, könnte es gut sein, dass Grarrg nicht damit einverstanden war, dass in Tyrannia ein Krieg tobte und sich die tyrannische Armee nicht mobilisierte um sich daran zu beteiligen. Kategorie:Tyrannische Invasion Kategorie:Grarrl Kategorie:Orange